


To the sound of your voice

by Nightworldlove



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, NSFW, Nailscratching, Smut, catradora, catradora au, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: AU - Adora has been tortured by arousal all day while stuck at work. It doesn't help that Catra is away doing concerts and that her mind keeps drifting off to Catra. So when Adora can finally escape work, there's just one goal; to do something about her arousal.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 326





	To the sound of your voice

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeew, this was one hell of a wild ride! I am so relieved that this monster is finally finished :'D The idea for this came up in the She-ra discord, but I'll put the explanation in the end-notes. Because the end-result is quite different from what it was going to be initially.
> 
> Thanks to Eevee, Dee and Dave for proofreading and giving me the encouragement I needed to write this and now post it! <3
> 
> Please let me know what you think by commenting? It really validates and motivates us writers to keep doing what we do, it means the world to us when people leave comments! <3
> 
> Enjoy! o3o

No matter what Adora tried, she was unable to reduce the sudden arousal that had set in. There was just _one_ way to get rid of it and she could barely keep herself from going home early to do so. 

The fact that her mind kept drifting off to Catra, didn’t really help either. Adora wished she could have gone with Catra, who was traveling around and performing in concerts. Work had made it impossible for Adora to accompany Catra this time and she hated it. 

It was extremely hard for her to focus, the time seemed to _crawl_ by. Several times Adora saw the opportunity to leave, or so she thought. Every single time something or someone would keep her from going home and it frustrated her immensely, she struggled more and more to not have it show in her expression. 

Finally Adora had gathered all her things and rushed towards the exit, clocking out as she was halfway through the door opening. She let out a deep sigh as she put on her headphones and played some music as she walked towards her bike. She swung her backpack onto her back, making sure the straps were secure on her shoulders before she hopped onto her bike and started pedaling. 

Her mind was reeling, all she could think of was Catra and how much she missed the brunette. The things she would do to Catra when she would finally return from her concerts… The thought caused her cheeks to flush, even more so when a song started playing that had certain memories tied to it. It had played more than once when they had made love and Adora remembered all too clearly how Catra’s movements matched the song’s rhythm. Adora started pedaling faster. she had to get home and _fast_ , or her mind would become too hazy with these thoughts to be safe while being in traffic. 

  
  


As soon as the door closed behind her, Adora took off her boots and threw her jacket and backpack in the corner of the hallway. Usually she would put everything away neatly, as she hated clutter, but she couldn’t bring herself to care even the slightest at the moment. There was just one thing on her mind and it caused her to disregard everything else. The only thing she put away carefully were her headphones, while her phone stayed in her jeans’ pocket. 

She made her way to their bedroom and started stripping down, dropping her clothes onto the floor on the way to the bathroom. Adora took a bag from the cabinet under the sink without watching, holding it along with her phone as she walked back into their bedroom. 

Both the bag and her phone were placed onto her nightstand before Adora let herself fall onto the bed. _Their_ bed. Her fingers pulled the elastic band from her ponytail, letting her hair fall down onto her back and shoulders. Rolling onto her back, she reached out to her nightstand and dropped the hair elastic next to her phone, which she grabbed into her hand. The music player was still open when she unlocked her phone, scrolled through her playlists and tapped ‘ _Thinking of her’_ , then placed her phone back down. Her hand rummaged through the bag she had put beside her phone until her fingers found the thing she’d been looking for. 

She put her head down onto the pillow while a relieved sigh worked its way out through Adora’s parted lips and her eyes closed. As Catra took over her mind once again, her hands roamed her body; one stayed at one of her breasts, while the other trailed down her stomach. 

Adora imagined Catra being with her, looking at her with lustful eyes while scraping long nails down Adora’s skin, leaving dark pink scratch marks and goosebumps behind. The way Catra’s lips would teasingly brush across her jaw, then down her neck to bite into the sensitive skin and eliciting a low moan from her throat. A shiver went through her as Adora’s fingers reached her thighs, she parted her legs and let her fingers slowly slide in between her wet folds. _Fuck…_

Her fingertips brushed over her clit gently, before sliding inside of her up to her knuckles. It wasn’t enough, she needed more, and thus she grabbed the vibrator next to her. Before sliding it in, she turned it on to its lowest setting. It didn’t take long before she increased its speed while her other hand’s fingers played with her nipple. It just didn’t feel as good as when Catra did it, perhaps it was partially due to her nails being short in comparison to Catra’s. 

Leaving her breast and nipple for now, she started to gently rub her fingertips over her clit while the other still held the vibrator. Once more she increased its speed and intensity, sending several shivers through her core. She put a bit more pressure onto her clit, fingertips moving in small circles while sliding the vibrator in and out at a steady pace. As she imagined it was Catra’s fingers, Adora bit her lip, setting her body ablaze. 

As the next song came up, Adora’s hands stilled for a moment. Catra’s voice sounded through the speaker of her phone, singing to her in a sultry voice. Her eyes were open wide for just a second, electric shivers went through her spine in response. Her hands resumed, eliciting a muffled moan from her. The heat in her lower abdomen grew more intense as her imagination became more vivid while Catra’s voice sang to her. It was almost as if Catra was right there with her, the thought sent flutters through her chest, caused her cheeks to flush and take on an even darker hue. 

“Fuck, Catra…” Adora whimpered as she felt the muscles in her lower abdomen tense as she got closer to reaching her climax. “Fuck…” Her back arched as she felt herself balancing on the absolute edge, her hands’ movements slowed in an attempt to keep herself from orgasming. She didn’t want it to be over just yet, she teased herself by moving the vibrator at an almost torturously slow pace after turning down its intensity a bit. 

She could picture perfectly how Catra would watch her as her body _begged_ for mercy and release while Catra denied it from her. Adora could literally _feel_ Catra’s eyes on her, taking in her body as tremors went through it in anticipation. Her heart was racing and her mind was hazy as she thought of Catra. 

“Fuck, Catra… Fuck me…” Her teeth were biting so hard into her lower lip, it nearly drew blood. Her fingers moved up to her stomach, short nails digging into her skin as she was _throbbing_. Scratch marks appeared as her nails scraped over her skin, then dug into it as the vibrator’s intensity went up again. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —” She was _so_ close, her body started to tremble and the ball of heat in her lower abdomen was about to burst as she brought herself to the very edge. 

  
  
  


The first thing that caught her eye was Adora’s jacket and backpack in the corner of the hallway, which was nothing for the blonde. Catra raised an eyebrow, but didn’t think too much of it; there must be a good reason for it, surely. 

She took off her shoes and hung up her jacket, then proceeded to hang up Adora’s jacket as well. When she reached the living room, there was no sign of Adora. Catra couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed, as she had hoped to surprise Adora. She wasn’t supposed to get back home until a week from now, but as her concert tomorrow was close to home it was the perfect opportunity. Or so she had thought.

Catra was about to call out for her girlfriend when she heard music playing. Her ears perked up as she focused on where the sound was coming from. As she got closer to the bedroom she saw several pieces of clothing littering the floor, which was also unusual. She froze when she heard herself sing, was Adora listening to her music? 

She finally reached the doorframe, as the door was nearly completely open. Her jaw dropped and she almost gasped, but managed to keep it in just in time. It looked like Adora hadn’t heard her come in and didn’t seem to realize she was leaning against the doorframe, watching her girlfriend.

Adora’s body was glowing, a sheen of sweat covering the pale skin, little hairs stuck to her forehead and temples. Her chest was heaving as nails dragged down the skin of her stomach, while her other hand held a vibrator, sliding it in and out at a fast pace. 

When Adora moaned her name, Catra felt a pleasant shudder go through her. She was so turned on right now, especially when Adora was so clearly on the verge of orgasming. She felt slickness in between her own thighs as she continued to watch her girlfriend, back hollowing and toes curling while teeth bit onto an already swollen lower lip. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —” Catra’s eyes widened and she felt herself bite down her lip hard as Adora hissed those three words. She was incredibly turned on right now and had completely forgotten about her earlier disappointment. The urge to pounce onto the bed was nearly too strong, but Catra realized she would still be able to surprise the blonde if she kept quiet. 

As she walked over to the bed as quietly as she could manage, Catra couldn’t help but smirk. Without touching the bed, she bent over until her lips were close to Adora’s ear. “Come for me,” she whispered softly, her voice sultry. Adora’s body responded instantly as it started to spasm and tremble all over. “I want to _hear_ you, princess,” Catra added, arousal clearly audible in her voice. 

“Y-yes C-Catra—” Adora moaned as Catra watched her girlfriend orgasm, causing her legs to feel weak. She was having trouble to keep herself from collapsing onto the floor as she watched Adora’s body spasm, muscles twitching. “Fuck!” 

“Fuck…” Catra breathed, her mind hazy and body nearly bursting with longing and hunger. The only thing that kept her from that was the fact that she still heard her own singing voice coming from the speakers of Adora’s phone. She reached out and took the phone in her hand, scrolling through the playlist and randomly tapped on a song that wasn’t sung by her. She put the phone back down and leaned down again, bringing her face closer to Adora’s. Her lips brushed over Adora’s and curled up into a smirk when her girlfriend leaned in, asking for more. 

“Catra…” Adora breathed, as she was still trying to catch her breath. Her body was still trembling, her legs still spasming as she rode out her orgasm. Suddenly realization hit her and her eyes opened up wide, taking in Catra’s face right above hers. A blue and golden brown eye looking into her own gray-blue ones. “Catra?” Her mind was scrambling and her heart sped up in her chest. 

“Surprise…” Catra whispered with a smug grin, gently taking Adora’s chin between her index finger and thumb. “Though you gave me a nice surprise as well…” She chuckled as Adora continued to stare at her with wide eyes. 

“I thought— Weren’t you—?” 

“You think too much,” Catra interrupted and got onto the bed on her hands and knees after taking off her shirt and tossing it to the side. “Fuck, Adora… I’ve missed you…” Catra whispered after she leaned down and pressed her lips at the hollow right behind the blonde’s jaw, right beneath her ear. Her lips curled up into a smirk as a low moan rumbled in Adora’s throat in response. When her lips dragged over the soft skin of Adora’s jaw and neck, she heard soft whimpering. Shivers of pleasure rippled through her and she hummed appreciatively. As her lips sucked onto the side of Adora’s throat, she felt the vibrations against her tongue as the blonde continued to produce sounds that were music to her ears. It was impossible to hold back a chuckle when Adora gasped as she sank her teeth into the tender skin. 

Adora’s hand found the clasp of Catra’s bra and managed to unhook it by only using her thumb, index- and middle finger, then tugged it down. When Catra raised her hands off the bed, Adora tugged until the straps were off Catra’s arms and proceeded to throw the bra aside. Her hands took hold of Catra’s hips and her short nails dug into the skin there when she felt Catra’s teeth bite down into the skin of her neck. She gasped, then moaned deeply as her body was flooded with arousal once again. 

“Guess I should sing to you, huh?” 

Adora blinked in confusion, not quite sure what Catra was referring to. “Wait wh—” 

“Since it seems that my singing voice gets you going…” Catra continued, not allowing Adora to finish. 

Her cheeks flushed and she was certain they were a deep red at this point, as they felt extremely hot. She had never told Catra about it, how she would sometimes masturbate while listening to Catra’s voice when Catra wasn’t home. Now that Catra had found out, she felt embarrassed. 

Catra pushed herself up with her elbows and now sat on Adora’s lap, with her legs folded besides Adora’s upper legs. “Tell me what you want, Adora,” Catra sang, admiring the way Adora was blushing profusely right now. Catra’s heart skipped as she drank in Adora’s beauty, she was so gorgeous, especially when blushing. 

When Catra sat up, Adora’s eyes took the liberty of admiring the brunette’s now exposed breasts and could help but stare at Catra’s pierced nipples. She sucked on her lip and her grasp on Catra’s hips became more firm as her mind wandered to what she wanted to do with them. 

“I’m waiting.” Catra’s voice pulled Adora out of her thoughts, blinking a few times while she shook her head. She saw how Catra raised one of her dark eyebrows, feeling a series of tingles spread through her chest. 

“Sing for me…” As soon as she said those words, she realized they had been barely audible, which was confirmed by Catra’s expression. “Please… Mistress?” 

The heat in Catra’s core grew hotter as soon as Adora called her ‘Mistress’, goosebumps rose on the skin of her arms, chest and stomach. Adora knew how much it turned her on when Adora called her that. She closed her eyes for a few seconds as she purred, then flashed her girlfriend a toothy smirk. “Only because you asked so nicely, princess…” Catra purred while dragging her nails down from Adora’s throat to the blonde’s stomach, abs flexing in response. “But first, I’ll need to get rid of these jeans—” 

Adora sat up and looked up into Catra’s eyes while she unbuttoned the jeans, following Catra with her eyes as the brunette got off the bed. Adora followed, but instead of standing, she sat down on the floor in front of Catra. With her eyes still looking into Catra’s, Adora’s hands caressed Catra’s hips before hooking her fingers through the belt loops and pulling down. She tugged, then pushed the jeans further down Catra’s legs, until they were at her feet. Without breaking eye contact, Adora gently lifted Catra’s left foot, removing the pant leg and proceeded to do the same to the other side. Her eyes finally trailed down, until they took in the black lace hipster, which hugged Catra’s skin around the hips perfectly. Her heart was hammering in her chest as her fingers curled around the edge of the lacey fabric, looking up at Catra’s face once again. “Can I—?” 

“Yes,” Catra interrupted hastily. This time it was her who blushed as Adora smirked smugly. 

“You must be tired, babe…” Adora mused while her fingers pulled on the fabric ever so slowly. 

“Not really—” 

“Why don’t you sit down?” Catra swallowed as she watched Adora, there was a glint in those gray-blue eyes that did more to her than she’d be willing to admit. There was simply no denying that the slickness between her folds was now dripping as Adora looked at her with thirst. As her undies finally reached her knees. Catra sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes still locked with Adora’s. She reached out and tucked some strands of blonde hair behind Adora’s ear, fingers lingering on the pale skin. 

“I love you…” Catra whispered and nearly melted when Adora leaned into the palm of her hand. 

“I love you too, Catra. I missed you so much…” Adora replied and finally removed the undergarment from Catra’s legs entirely, tossing it aside carelessly. She placed her hands on Catra’s ankles and moved them upwards slowly, her touch almost as light as a feather. When they reached Catra’s knees, she pushed them apart, spreading her girlfriend’s legs. Only when she leaned down, she broke eye contact as her lips kissed the soft skin of Catra’s thighs. She noticed how Catra’s hands were now on the mattress slightly behind the brunette, nails digging down as Adora’s lips left one kiss after another, inching closer and closer towards Catra’s inner thighs. 

As she felt Adora’s breath against her wet folds, Catra failed to hold back a deep moan while throwing her head back. She was convinced her nails would puncture the mattress if Adora kept teasing her this way. “For fuck’s sake, Adora…” she hissed while her tail now lashed from side to side. 

“Hmm?” 

Catra looked straight into Adora’s lidded eyes, nearly growling as the blonde smirked at her. “Sing for me,” Adora whispered, then continued to kiss Catra’s inner thighs. Catra swallowed thickly and cursed at herself for having offered it earlier. But as Adora’s lips weren’t moving any closer anymore, she realized it was the only way she was going to get what she wanted. With a defeated sigh, she reached for Adora’s phone on the night stand and made the music stop. 

Another sigh slipped through her lips before she started to sing softly, her voice hitching as she felt Adora’s lips kiss her folds. “Fuck…” Immediately Adora’s lips disappeared and Catra growled before continuing to sing softly. She heard Adora hum approvingly before pressing another kiss onto Catra’s soaked folds. How much longer she was able to keep this up, she wasn’t sure. But she was making sure to try her damned hardest in order to avoid Adora from stopping again. 

The moment she felt Adora’s tongue spread her labia and lick upward, the metal ball of Adora’s tongue piercing brushed over her clit, she moaned so deeply that it seemed to come from her toes. Black spots danced in her vision and her teeth sank into her bottom lip hard, her arms trembled as they were struggling to support her weight while Adora’s tongue kept teasing her clit. 

While Adora sucked on Catra’s clit, she slid her middle- and ring finger slowly inside, watching the brunette hollow in response. The purrs and moans Catra produced made it hard for Adora to focus, causing the heat in her lower abdomen to intensify. She watched in awe as the tips of Catra’s hair danced on the mattress, breasts jiggling gently as Adora’s fingers started to slide in and out of Catra a little faster now. The sound Catra produced when Adora stopped moving both her tongue and fingers elicited a giggle from her. 

“Why did you stop?!” Adora curled her finger tips inside Catra in reply, causing the brunette to inhale sharply. 

“Just making sure this is what you want—” 

“Did I say ‘Bright moon’?” 

“Not sure, _did_ you?” Catra shook her head and Adora grinned. “So, you want me to continue… Mistress?” Right as she called Catra ‘Mistress’, Adora curled her fingertips again, eliciting another throaty moan from her girlfriend. 

“Yes.” Catra’s eyes were _pleading_ , igniting the heat inside Adora even more. A pleasant shiver went through her spine as Catra sang to her again. “Desire, I’m hungry… I’m hungry, I hope you feed me…” Catra’s voice was somewhat raspy, dripping with arousal. “How do you want me? How do you want me?” Again, Adora curved her fingers, tips brushing over the spot that caused Catra to absolutely lose control. A moan worked its way out of Adora’s throat when Catra quivered at the sensation, legs tensing and back hollowing, hips thrusting. “H-how do you want me? How do you w-want me?” Adora elicited a low moan from Catra as her tongue playfully licked Catra’s swollen clit, but gave her enough time to catch her breath. “I wanna feel you, I want it all… I wanna _feel_ you, I want it _all_ …” As she felt herself dripping onto the floor, Adora decided to give Catra what she desired and bring the brunette to her climax. 

It was ridiculously difficult to keep singing while Adora went down on her, especially since her breathing was pretty ragged at this point. She hoped it was enough, as her arms gave out and her back and head fell down onto the mattress. To her relief, she felt Adora’s tongue circling around her clit while fingers curled repeatedly, hitting her g-spot. Black spots danced in her vision while her skin glowed with sweat and moans filled the room. Her nails scratched down her chest and abdomen, leaving a trail of red marks behind. “F-fuck, Adora…” She was just gasping at this point, trying to breathe as Adora drove her into absolute madness. 

Her muscles tensed as the heat in her lower stomach grew so intense, it felt like an inferno. Everything around her disappeared, there was nothing but her and Adora, in a bubble of ecstasy. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fu—_!” 

Adora watched in awe as Catra came undone before her, as she brought the brunette to an orgasm. She carefully pulled back her fingers, licking them clean while Catra’s legs wrapped around her waist. Catra’s entire body spasmed and trembled as she rode out her orgasm, glowing in the dim light of the room. Adora could watch her for hours, drinking in her beauty as Catra gave in and let go of control. 

When Catra’s legs went limp, Adora smiled lovingly and joined her girlfriend on the bed, snuggling against Catra’s still trembling body. Adora admired Catra and pressed kisses on Catra’s temple, kissing away the sweat. 

“I love you, Catra.” 

Catra’s eyes fluttered open, looking into Adora’s dreamily. Her breathing had finally gotten back to normal and her body had calmed down too, except for a spasm every now and then. Her hand brushed some of Adora’s hair over Adora’s shoulder and gently took Adora’s chin between her fingers. “Love you too, princess,” she whispered softly, but didn’t move. 

“Please just kiss me.” Catra grinned and brought Adora’s face closer to her own, pressing her lips against Adora’s. The kiss started out soft and tender, until Catra took Adora’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it gently. Her tongue brushed over Adora’s lips, to which the blonde parted her lips willingly. Their tongues brushed against each other lazily, then Catra’s played with the piercing in Adora’s tongue. They both knew how much she loved it, which was proven every single time they made out and whenever Adora went down on her. 

As Catra broke their kiss, she smiled lovingly at Adora, then smirked as her nails dragged down Adora’s neck. The arousal had not lessened, not even slightly. When she looked into Adora’s lidded eyes, Catra could see the same applied to her girlfriend. She leaned closer to Adora until her lips brushed against the shell of the blonde’s ear, sending shivers down Adora’s spine. “Babe, I wanna fuck you… I wanna feel you in my bones…” 

“Yes! Please… Mistress…” Adora breathed hoarsely while nodding to emphasize how much she wanted Catra. She sucked in a breath as Catra continued singing into her ear in a hushed voice.

“Yeah, I gotta hurt you… I gotta hear it from your mouth…” 

“Please do, Mistress. I _want_ you to,” Adora replied, biting down her lip when she felt Catra’s tongue trail the edge of her ear. “Please, Catra... _Please_ ,” she whined, her cheeks burning and heart racing. She felt Catra push her onto her back, then lean over her while nails dragged down her body, eliciting goosebumps all over her skin. Catra was already driving her mad and Adora _knew_ the brunette had barely even started; it was exhilarating. 

Catra pushed herself up to sit on Adora’s upper legs. She nearly drooled when Adora flexed her abdomen, the muscles more defined now, making Catra even more hungry for the blonde. Adora giggled as she purred, both their cheeks hot and flustered with excitement. There was just one last thing for her to do before she would be able to proceed.

Adora watched as both Catra’s expression and body language changed completely, causing a twinge of anxiety in her chest. Luckily Catra noticed right away and soothed her by caressing her cheek lovingly. “You want to continue?” Adora nodded enthusiastically, pressing a kiss into the palm of Catra’s hand after resting her own on top of it. “Just say ‘bright moon’ and I’ll stop immediately,” Catra spoke. Adora felt her heart swell and chest filled with flutters. 

“I know, babe. I _want_ this,” Adora assured and pressed another kiss into Catra’s hand palm. She watched as Catra nodded and fluidly got back into her role. 

“Well then, princess… Let me show you how much I’ve missed you.” Catra leaned to the side and reached out to the night stand on her side of the bed. “Let me get ready for you,” she continued, then got off of Adora and the bed. A chuckle escaped as she noticed how Adora’s eyes followed every single one of her movements. “Enjoying the view?”

“Very much so,” Adora answered with a cheeky grin. “Why, am I not allowed to watch?” 

“Of course you are, cutie. Just making sure you like what you see.” Adora chuckled as Catra shook her ass at her, tail swishing from side to side simultaneously. When Catra turned to face her again, Adora felt her cheeks flush once more. “Ready princess?” Catra purred, causing goosebumps to rise on Adora’s skin in anticipation. 

“For you, Mistress, _always_.” 

“Good.” Catra sat onto the bed again, gesturing for Adora to sit up. She folded her legs underneath her and motioned Adora to come to her by curling her index finger towards herself. 

Adora obeyed and moved towards Catra on her knees, then wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck while looking down until her eyes found Catra’s. “What should I do, Mistress?” she asked, her eyes lowering and staring at the brunette’s lips. 

“Take a seat.” Adora bit her lip as she lowered herself, slowly. As there was no point in trying, Adora let out a breathy moan. When she sat down completely, she unfolded her legs and wrapped then around Catra’s waist. A pleasant shiver was sent up and down her spine as Catra’s nails dragged down her back, sure to leave behind scratch marks that would stay there for at least a few days. 

As Adora lowered herself entirely onto Catra’s lap, Catra watched in awe. Adora always looked beautiful of course, but the way she looked right now was indescribable. The fact that Adora was _hers_ made her feel euphoric, knowing that Adora loved her as much as she loved Adora. Her nails dragged down Adora’s back as the blonde let out a breathy moan with her head thrown back. The hunger inside Catra became more intense as she watched the woman she loved right before her, practically _glowing_. 

Her eyes met Catra’s, catching the brunette staring at her with lust and admiration. The fire inside of Adora ignited, spreading to the very tips of her fingers and toes, her skin tingling everywhere it was against Catra’s. Black spots appeared in her vision when Catra thrust her hips forward, thrusting into her until the strap-on’s dildo was inside her entirely. 

“You comfortable?” Catra whispered into Adora’s ear as she leaned in close, pressing the strap-on into Adora a little deeper. Her tail curled around one of Adora’s legs and feet when she felt them tightened around her back and sides. If Adora’s short nails in her neck were any indication, Adora was _very_ comfortable. Catra couldn’t help but smirk as she thrust her hips forward again and Adora clung to her desperately. “Now you’ll have to sing for _me_ …” 

Adora’s eyes opened wide, confused for a moment. She wasn’t sure if she heard Catra correctly or not, but before she could even attempt to speak, she felt Catra thrust inside her again; eliciting a high pitched moan from her. 

“Beautiful…” Catra sang into Adora’s ear. Her hips now thrusted at a steady rhythm, making Adora sing in her own way. The heat in her lower abdomen grew hotter as she felt Adora’s hands in her hair, tugging at it, while her nails continued to scratch Adora’s back. Another high pitched moan filled the room as Catra bit into the tender skin on the side of Adora’s neck, sending pleasant shivers through her core. The tension in her stomach started to build up as Adora started to grind against her, begging for more. “Tell me what you want,” Catra whispered. As Adora didn’t respond, she stopped moving her hips and raked her fingers through the blonde hair, only to grab onto it tightly and tug at it. “Tell me.” 

Her cheeks felt incredibly hot and her breath was ragged as she whined softly when Catra stopped moving her hips. She sucked in a breath when she felt Catra tug at her hair, successfully earning her full attention. Adora blinked a few times before she realized what Catra had requested of her. “I—I want you,” she breathed. Apparently not loud enough, as Catra tugged at her hair again. She leaned forward until her face was close to Catra’s and lips even closer to one of Catra’s fluffy ears. “Please, Mistress… _Fuck me_.” Her heart skipped when Catra produced a low moan in response. 

As an involuntarily low moan worked its way out, Catra grit her teeth and let out a growl. She saw Adora bite down on her lip again as Catra started to thrust again, this time with more urgency. She wanted to make Adora scream and make her cum, she was hungry and needed to be fed. 

Adora’s eyes widened for a mere second as Catra growled, then started thrusting into her again at a fast pace. Her hands drifted down to Catra’s back and her nails dug into the brunette’s skin as she clung to her. Her body started to tremble and the heat was growing more intense rapidly, moans flowing freely. No matter how hard she tried; she was unable to keep her eyes open. All she felt was Catra thrusting into her, bringing her closer and closer to an orgasm. A flash lit up her vision for a moment as she felt Catra’s teeth in her neck again, while Catra’s tail moved further up her leg. Her moans sounded hoarse as she panted in between, her breathing ragged. She barely noticed how Catra’s teeth had left her neck, until she felt them on her earlobe, sending a series of shudders through her. 

“Come for me, _Adora_.” Catra’s voice was somewhat shrill as her breathing was rough. She felt the heat in her core become almost intolerable and her muscles ache with tension. She clawed at Adora’s back as she felt one of Adora’s hands wrap around her tail, near its base. A high pitched sound left her throat while a series of shivers went up her spine. She mentally _begged_ for Adora to orgasm, as she wasn’t sure how much longer she was able to keep her own at bay. 

“Fuck, Adora _—_ ” Catra’s voice sounded far away as a flood of warmth rushed through her and she let out a lengthy moan. Adora’s thighs started to spasm and quiver as she orgasmed. Her muscles gave in, causing her grip on Catra to falter and her legs fell onto the mattress. 

As Catra felt Adora’s grip on her release, she gently laid Adora down onto the mattress, pulling out in the process. Catra quickly removed the strap-on’s harness and dropped it into the drawer of her nightstand for now. 

Catra crawled onto Adora’s still quivering body, her knees resting on either side of Adora’s stomach. Her lips softly pressed a kiss onto Adora’s parted lips before moving close to Adora’s ear. Meanwhile her left arm rested above the blonde’s head, her fingers playing with a few strands of Adora’s hair. 

“You’re so beautiful, Adora…” Catra moved her right hand down her stomach and in between her thighs. Her fingers slid in between her folds until they found her clit, moving in small circles while applying pressure. When she felt Adora’s hand on her back, her tail curled around it while her fingers continued circling her clit. “Fuck, I’m so close…” 

“S-sing for me, C-Catra…” Adora’s voice was barely audible, but Catra heard every word, pleasant shivers going down her spine. She nodded weakly, her fingers never stopping or slowing. Parting her lips, the soft moans and whimpers flowed out freely. 

It didn’t take very long for Catra to get close to her climax again, her cheeks burned and her body glowed. Her back hollowed as Adora’s fingertips brushed over her lower back, driving her absolutely mad. Catra got to the very edge as Adora’s feathery touch persisted, causing goosebumps to form on her lower back. 

When she was about to orgasm, Catra bit down onto Adora’s shoulder, muffling her purring moans. There was a white glow everywhere as the ball of heat in her lower abdomen burst and washed through her body, all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. As her legs gave out, her lower body collapsed onto Adora’s, spasming wildly as she rode out her orgasm. 

Adora listened to the sound of Catra’s purring while raking her fingers through the brunette’s hair lazily. Her lips were curled up into a blissful smile as Adora watched Catra's relaxed expression.

Slowly the trembling stopped, their heartbeats and breathing returning to normal, as they relished in the aftermath. 

  
  


Catra lifted her head before yawning, then placed her chin onto Adora’s chest, looking into a pair of gray-blue eyes. A smile tugged at her lips while a blush colored her cheeks, to which Adora responded in kind. “We gotta take care of your back, princess.” 

“Do we really have to?” Adora sputtered, sighing dramatically. “I’m so comfy.” 

Catra just rolled her eyes, albeit with a grin. “You know the answer to that.” She motioned for Adora to turn around after getting off her. “I’ll make sure you will be comfy again after we’re done.” 

“ _Fine_ ,” Adora muttered and rolled over, resting her chin on her hands. Chills went through her spine as Catra’s hands gently touched her back, then dabbed at it with a cool cloth. Adora inhaled sharply as the skin on her back pricked where Catra dabbed down. Catra had insisted the very first time they would treat scratch marks with antibacterial wipes, then apply soothing aloë vera gel. 

Every time Adora inhaled sharply, Catra leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the pale skin of Adora’s back. Finally she finished disinfecting all of the scratch marks and threw the cloth towards the trash bin, missing it completely. With a shrug, Catra leaned to the side and grabbed the aloë vera gel. She squeezed a small amount of it onto her hand and laid down the tube beside them before rubbing her hands together. Catra gently pressed the palms of her hands flat against Adora’s warm back and spread out the gel, massaging the sensitive skin as she did. 

She let out a chuckle when Adora sighed appreciatively, then grinned to herself. “Enjoying it?” Adora nodded while humming, her eyes closed. Catra kept massaging Adora’s back, despite having finished applying the gel already. Her fingers traced every single mark she’d left behind on the blonde’s back, a proud smile playing on her lips. “I love you,” Catra whispered before leaning down until her upper body and cheek were pressed against Adora’s back.

“Aww,” Adora responded in a playful teasing tone. “Someone’s in a mushy mood.” After lifting her head a little, she moved her hands until they were underneath Catra’s and laced her fingers in between Catra’s, and rested her cheek onto the mattress. Before Adora could even try to hold it back, she giggled as Catra scoffed in response. “I love you too, Catra.” 

“I’m hungry.” 

Adora lifted her head and raised an eyebrow, then snorted. “Well, that was random,” she replied. They were both silent for a moment when Catra’s stomach growled loudly, emphasizing her previous statement. As if on cue, both of them started laughing, their bodies shaking along as they did. 

She pushed herself up against the mattress, with Catra still on her back, who let out a shriek and quickly wrapped her arms around Adora’s torso to prevent herself from falling off. She repeated the movement a few times before lowering her body again, along with Catra’s, rolling both of them onto their sides. 

“Showoff,” Catra huffed while rolling her eyes. “If you wanted me to spoon you, you could have just asked.” A smile tugged at her lips when Adora chuckled softly before apologizing. “Should we order in?” 

After a few seconds Adora nodded, “Sounds like a plan. I really don’t feel like making anything right now…” 

“Yeah, me neither. What do you wanna order?” 

“I could go for some pasta, if that’s alright by you.” 

“At this point, anything will do.” Still, neither of them moved. Catra nuzzled Adora’s neck and pressed her lips in between the shoulders, while her tail tickled Adora’s side. “We will have to get up, though…” Catra pressed another kiss in the nape of Adora’s neck, then right below her ear. One of Catra’s hands cupped the breast it was closest to, fingers quickly found the nipple and gently squeezed it, eliciting a soft moan from Adora’s throat. “Guess I should get up to order—”

“Don’t you dare.” Adora took hold of Catra’s wrist, while her legs locked around Catra’s legs. 

Catra smirked smugly at the sudden force of Adora’s grip on her, not minding in the slightest. “Or else?” she challenged, brushing her tail against Adora’s stomach. Her lips continued to plant kisses where she knew Adora to be sensitive, causing her girlfriend to whimper and gasp for air. “Hmm?” Her fingers rolled the nipple in between them, twisting Adora’s nipple until another moan filled the room. 

“O-or e-else—” She didn’t get the chance to finish whatever she was about to say, as Catra’s fingers that held her nipple tugged at it, which caused her to yelp in surprise.

Catra’s movements instantly stopped, waiting for Adora to say their safe-word. But as several seconds passed and those words never left Adora’s lips, Catra grinned. While her hand continued to play with Adora’s hardened nipple, Catra sucked onto the tender skin of the blonde’s neck. 

“Mm, seems like my princess is in for another round…” Catra muttered, her breath tickling the skin which was now a deep pink as her lips and tongue pulled away. “Fine by me, but you’ll be the one ordering the food.” 

Adora had no idea what Catra muttered, but nodded anyways; anything to ensure Catra wouldn’t stop again. She let out a disappointed whine when Catra’s fingers let go of her nipple, but was silenced as those fingers traveled down in between her thighs. Her heartbeat sped up right as the tips of Catra’s fingers slid in between her labia, at a teasingly slow pace. Adora bit her lip as to keep herself from lashing out, she knew all too well that it would only encourage the brunette further. 

“Geez, Adora. You’re _still_ soaked…” Catra breathed, biting her lip as pleasant shivers went through the base of her spine. Her fingers rubbed over Adora’s clit lightly, then dipped the tips of her fingers inside, only to pull them back out almost right after. She ignored the whiny whimpers Adora produced, sharing her disappointment with Catra. “So impatient… So demanding…” she teased, pressing her lips right behind Adora’s ear. She dragged the tip of her tongue over the edge, resulting in Adora squirming and back hollowing. “Yet, so _adorable_ …” Catra whispered lovingly. She didn’t have to see Adora’s face to know that the blonde was blushing profusely at her ministrations. Catra took great pleasure in it, knowing it was because of her that Adora was an utter mess; unable to do anything but whimper and moan. 

Her fingers slowly rubbed up and down, one on either side of Adora’s clit. Catra wanted to drag this out as long as possible, were it not for the fact that she _really_ was hungry and needed some food. So instead, she decided to give in to Adora’s pleading whimpering and massaged her girlfriend’s clit. Soft and slow at first, but quickly increasing both speed and pressure. Catra moved her fingers in a circling motion, the tips close to Adora’s entrance. Her lips continued to press kisses on Adora’s neck and shoulders, sucking on the skin every now and then. 

“F-fuck, Catra—” Adora’s voice broke as Catra’s fingers applied more pressure onto her clit. Her vision was blurry and her breathing somewhat shallow as her muscles once again slowly tensed up in anticipation of the oncoming orgasm. She clawed at the pillow while her teeth bit down her bottom lip. “C-catra—” 

“What is it, babe?” 

“Ca—tra… I—I’m—” 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Catra bit her lip as Adora nodded. “Please come for me, Adora,” she whispered softly into Adora’s ear, her lips brushing against the shell as she spoke. 

Again, Adora nodded while hollowing her back further. Catra’s breathing hitched when she felt Adora’s butt cheeks rub against her lower abdomen, causing friction and disrupting her focus for a moment. “Sneaky.” Catra nibbled on Adora’s earlobe as she moved her fingers as fast as they could go, rubbing over Adora’s clit from side to side. 

Her eyes opened wide as she felt Catra’s tongue and teeth on her earlobe and fingers rubbed her clit fast and hard. Adora felt her toes curl while her fingers threatened to rip the pillow to shreds as her muscles tensed and the heat in her core coiled, ready to spring and snap. The sounds that rolled from her tongue were nothing she recognized, the pitch of her voice rising as she was about to orgasm. 

“Please, Adora? For me?” Adora’s vision went white as the heat consumed her and caused her muscles to spasm. “Damn…” 

Catra put the elbow of her free arm behind Adora’s head, resting her face onto her hand as she watched Adora come undone in front of her. After pulling her hand from Adora’s inner thighs, she put her fingers in her mouth and sucked on them, licking them clean. While still savoring the taste of her girlfriend, Catra pressed her body against Adora’s, which was still trembling intensely. Her heart fluttered as she watched Adora practically _glow_ , it was absolutely mesmerizing to Catra, she couldn’t imagine _ever_ getting enough of it. 

She caressed Adora’s hair lovingly, fingers raking through the long waves of gold, until Adora’s body stopped spasming. Every now and then there was an after-shock, and every time Catra would kiss Adora’s shoulder tenderly. 

  
  


Her lips curled up into a smile when Adora turned around, facing her. “ _Hey, Adora,_ ” she whispered and winked, Adora’s cheeks blushing in response. 

Without saying anything, Adora cupped Catra’s face in her hands and gently pulled her closer, until their lips pressed together in a soft kiss. When Adora pulled back, she stared into Catra’s eyes with a blissful smile. “I really missed you…” 

Catra brushed a few strands of hair away from Adora’s face, tucking them behind her girlfriend’s ear while sighing blissfully. “Missed you too,” she responded, then leaned down to kiss Adora again. “I won’t have to leave until tomorrow afternoon, so at least we get to spend the night and morning together.” 

A sigh slipped through her lips as Adora realized she had to work and would have to get up early. When she told Catra this, she looked at the brunette with confusing as Catra shook her head. “Why are you shaking your head? I would love to, babe, but I can’t just skip work—” 

“Good thing you don’t need to.” Adora’s eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what Catra meant, to no avail. “I arranged everything, you’re not working tomorrow.” Adora watched as Catra sat up and stretched her arms, back and tail. 

“...I’m not?” 

Catra shook her head, then faced Adora with a triumphant smile. She held out her hand to Adora, pulling her up until they were both sitting. Catra sat onto Adora’s lap with her left side pressed against Adora’s torso, and wrapped her hands around her girlfriend’s neck. She grinned smugly when she rested her forehead against Adora’s, the tips of their noses touching. “Nope.”

Her arms wrapped around Catra’s back, a giggle rising in her throat as she felt Catra’s tail wrap around one of her wrists. “Consider me intrigued, now care to elaborate?” 

Catra nearly bounced with giddiness, the smile on her face growing wider. “You’re coming with me instead!” 

Adora blinked several times before she finally processed Catra’s words. “I’m what—?” It was only a second or two before her lips spread into an excited grin. “Catra!” Adora pressed her lips onto Catra’s with such enthusiasm, she nearly caused them to fall off the bed. “You are so sneaky, when did you—?” 

“Does it really matter?” 

“Well—I guess not, no…” 

“Good, now let’s order food, because I am literally starving!” Catra exclaimed before releasing Adora and hopping off the bed. She walked over to their bathroom and grabbed their robes, throwing Adora’s towards the blonde without looking.

“Hey!” Adora called out, but chuckled as she pulled the robe off her head and put it on. The fabric was extremely soft, especially against her bare skin. She snuggled into the robe before finally getting off the bed and following Catra to their living room. 

“Oh, I went ahead and ordered already.” Adora stopped and put her hands on her hips, trying to look intimidating. “Babe, _please,_ I know your order by heart. Don’t look at me like that.” 

“You can’t even see my face, how do you—?!” 

“Because, _Adora_ ,” Catra started, turned around to face her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around Adora’s waist when she reached her. “I know _you_.” She got onto her toes while pulling Adora’s body against hers, then kissed her on the lips. “You always order the same thing,” she whispered before pressing another kiss on Adora’s somewhat swollen lips. “Food will be here in about fifteen minutes.” 

She leaned down to meet Catra’s lips for a third time, smiling so much it nearly hurt. “You’re the best.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Catra grinned smugly and winked, which resulted in Adora’s cheeks taking on a pink hue once again. “You have that effect on me.” 

This time Adora grinned smugly, causing Catra to raise a brow at her. “I have _many_ effects on you,” she teased and wiggled her eyebrows. Then she raised one of her hands and pressed it against Catra’s chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat under her palm. “Though this one if my favorite.” 

Right as Adora spoke those words, she felt her heartbeat speed up even more and her cheeks flush. “You’re such a sap…” she muttered weakly, averting her eyes. “Just kiss me, you nerd.” 

Adora let out a chuckle as she nodded. “Gladly,” she whispered, then lifted Catra up in her arms and pressed her lips against Catra’s for another passionate kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> So the original idea came from when someone in the server mentioned they used to have a toothbrush (toothtunes) with Aly & AJ's 'Potential break-up song'. And eventually it came to "Imagine Catra singing into your p***y" :') My brain would NOT stop bugging me about it, so yeah. This is the end result.
> 
> Song lyrics in the fic are from the song 'Desire' by Meg Myers
> 
> Thank you for reading and for leaving kudos and/or a comment <3


End file.
